1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container inspection/cargo-handling method and a container inspection/cargo-handling system, more particularly, to a container inspection/cargo-handling method and a container inspection/cargo-handling system which radiation-inspect a cargo in a container unloaded from a ship or a cargo in a container to be loaded on the ship, from the outside of the container on a cargo-handling route without unpacking the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, such cases are increasing where socially ill goods such as guns and drugs or illegal goods different from goods declared by a cargo owner are hidden in import cargoes or export cargoes contained in containers. In order to disclose these goods, the inspection of container cargoes has come to be important in ports and harbors handling export/import cargoes.
As a device for inspecting container cargoes, there is, for example, an X-ray inspection device provided in a shielded room and making vehicles loaded with containers pass through the X-ray inspection device, thereby X-ray inspecting the container cargoes.